Danny Fentonstein
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: Danny finds out that he had two blood dads. Who does his second dad turn out to be? Stein of course! Now he and Dani are attending the DWMA as siblings and partners. What adventures will they have? What chaos will be unleashed? Who is this witch and why is she REALLY after Danny? Is Danny really as sane as he thinks he is? Or is he more like Stein than he knows?
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some Danny Phantom X Soul Eater crossovers and liked the idea and potential of one of them. It was where Danny was the son of Stein, everyone's favorite DWMA teacher. However, after the story introduced Danny, it was discontinued. Disappointed, I decided to make my own version of Danny being son of Stein. This will be different, because he'll still be biologically related to Jack and Maddie Fenton. Well, I should stop explaining and let the story do the talking.**

 **Here we go.**

Danny woke up to talking. He yawned and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He walked downstairs. "Mom? Dad? Who are you guys talking to at this hour?" He asked. When he saw who they were talking to, he grasped at his own head and stepped back in shock. The man had a screw in his head. "Holy crap!"

"Danny! Language!" His mother scowled. Danny shrugged at that, still shocked about the screw in the man's head. The man himself laughed.

"Danny, you're shocked about my screw, aren't you?"

"Jee, you think?! Most people would! It's not every day people meet someone with a screw in their head!"

"You might want to sit down. We need to talk." Maddie said. Danny raised an eyebrow, but did as told.

"What is this about? My grades _are_ improving, so I hope it's not-"

"It has nothing to do with your grades, Danny." Maddie cut off. "The truth is, we've partially have been lying to you."

"About what?"

"You don't have two parents, you have three. Stein here is your second dad. You're a Fentonstein."

"What?! But isn't that physically impossible? Where's the logic? The biology?" Danny blurted. "How can someone possibly be the child of three people?!"

"Well, Danny, originally they were your only parents, but after five months of being in your mother's stomach, you started to show signs of dying." Stein explained. "That's where I came in. I was their friend in high school, and they knew of my expertise in biology and of my miracles. I donated some of my own blood and DNA to help, because of its advanced healing abilities and its adaptability. I saved your life."

"I-I was supposed to die?"

"But you didn't, which is a good thing, isn't it?"

Danny nodded. "But why tell me now? Why not earlier?"

"Because you're going to the DWMA now. You're leaving tomorrow."

"But what about Amity? My friends? You guys?"

"You'll see us during your vacations."

"What about when I'm gone? This place will fall apart!"

"Now calm down. Jazz will have to do your chores while you're gone. There's no need to worry."

"If you say so."

"And since today is your last day in Amity, I'd like for you to be at school on time."

"Yeah, okay mom. Whatever."

"And Stein will be there after school, that way he can meet your friends."

"Okay, I guess." Danny didn't really care. At this point, walking around with a parent who obviously has some screws loose, completely pun intended, was nothing compared to what he dealt with every day. "Well, see you guys." He left. On his way to school, his ghost sense went off. "Please be the box ghost. I really need to punch something right now."

"Sorry, whelp, but I'm not even close to being that pathetic imbecile!"

Danny rolled his eyes and transformed into his alter ego. "Hey, Skulker. Can we make this fight quick? This is my last day here in Amity after all."

"Yeah, because you're gonna be a pelt on my wall!" He shot his rocket at the boy.

"No, because I'm transferring to a school that's out of town." Danny dodged and sent an ectoblast at Skulker, then sucked the ghost in the Fenton thermos. He flew back down and transformed back to normal. He went into school and opened up his locker. He cleaned it out and stuffed everything into his bag. As he closed his locker, Sam and Tucker were next to him.

"What are you doing, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hey Sam. Tucker. Turns out today is my last day in Amity for the rest of the school year."

"What?!" His friends exclaimed.

"I reacted the same way. Here's what happened, this morning I woke up, went downstairs, and saw my parents talking to some guy with a screw in his head. Turns out I have two biological dads. The guy's name is Stein. Talk about coincidence! A screw is in his head and his name is Stein! Well, anyways, I'm going to a school called the DWMA, and now I learned that my real last name is actually Fentonstein." Danny took in a deep breath. "That is the story of my morning."

"Damn, that sucks. What about Amity though? It's gonna be a hellhole without you."

"You two are nuts! He's going to the DWMA! A school that produces heroes!" Tucker said, a bit too loudly, because Dash heard.

"Fenton a hero? Yeah right! He won't survive a day!" He cackled. "He's way too weak!"

"You don't know that! He could be a great hero!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah sure, and I have pink hair!" Everyone laughed. Danny glared.

"Jerk." He called Dash. Dash growled a little and threw a punch at Danny, who dodged and began to walk to class. But Dash threw another punch, hitting Danny in the back of the head.

"Looks like the wimp needs to learn his lesson!" He rose his fist again, attempting to ouch Danny again. However, as he threw the punch, Danny grabbed the boy's fist. Dash's eyes widened. "What the?" He was flipped over. Danny simply continued his walk to class. Everyone stared at him, shocked. He hurt Dash! A scrawny kid! They couldn't believe their eyes. Dash got even angrier. He ran after Danny and kicked him in the stomach, sending the young halfa flying. Danny rose up from where he was and continued walking once again.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Dash. Think what you want, I don't care. I'm going to class." He said tiredly. Everyone watched as the young halfa walked to class. He attended every class with ease. No one wanted to be near him. The teachers didn't know why the other students were like that, but they didn't care. They all gave Danny their farewells as he returned his textbooks to them.

As soon as the day ended, he met up with Sam and Tucker. They went outside of the school to see Stein waiting. Danny sighed. "There he is. My other dad."

"You weren't joking about him having a few screws loose." Tucker laughed. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. Stein saw them and waved.

"Bout time school ended for you three. The DWMA has half the number of hours, making this look like hell."

"Nice to meet you, Stein." Sam said as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure is mine. You are the one named Sam, right?"

"Yessir, that's right." _Even with the Frankenstein theme, he seems saner than Danny's other parents._

"Actually, Sam, his parents are saner than I am."

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" Sam questioned, shocked.

"I can see the souls of other people. Read their personalities, wavelengths, and thoughts."

"That's so cool, man! Can Danny do that?!" Tucker asked excitedly. Stein nodded.

"He has the ability, but from what I can tell, he has yet to use it."

"Cool!" Tucker admitted. Danny rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. The young halfa turned and glared. "What are you doing here, Vlad?"

"Ah, Daniel, calm down. I'm in town to check on Axion labs, considering I own the company, and decided to stop by and say hi to the child of my dear _friends_." He told the younger halfa, eying Stein with caution.

"Kay. Hello. Now leave me alone." Danny grumbled.

"Daniel, I do have a question for you."

"What?"

"Who is this?"

"..."

"Daniel, who is he?"

"My _second_ dad."

"What?!" _He has this man as his other parent, but not me?! This is an outrage!_

"Yeah, turns out I have _two_ biological dads."

 _Biological? How is even that possible? I will have to find out later._ "I was unaware that you have a second father."

"So was I, until today." Danny shrugged. _He's going to ask about it, no doubt._ "Well, we've got to go. See you another time, Fruitloop." Danny parted, his friends and second father following him.

"Same to you, Little Badger."

Danny showed Stein around town until it was time for dinner. His friends went to their homes while he and Stein went to his. His mom ordered pizza, soda, and Chinese food. Everyone ate and talked. After dinner, Danny told everyone that he was going to go to bed. He went up into his room, grabbed his Fenton Thermos, transformed into his alter ego, and invisibly went to the basement. He opened the portal and released Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. He then went back up to his room, locked his door, set the thermos down on his burrow, then flew out the window. He glided through the air, doing many twists and turns. He was going to miss being in Amity. He glanced down at his hometown, face saddened. He didn't know what to expect from the DWMA, but he knew one thing. It sure as hell was going to be interesting.

After an hour of flying, he decided to take a break. He sat on a random billboard that was on top of an apartment building. He sighed. "I hope the town does well while I'm gone. If not, then Sam and Tucker better contact me about the issues they have. I wonder what the DWMA will be like too. I hope it's fun. Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Talking to yourself, Daniel? That's not good you know." A figure behind him said. Danny grunted.

"You're one to talk. Shouldn't you be back in Wisconsin?"

"Yes, however, after our encounter earlier, I wanted to talk with you." Vlad sat down next to the younger halfa. "You know, I really thought that you chose that man as your secondary father. I'm glad you told me that you're related to him. You worried me until you mentioned that."

"I know. And I know that you were going to eventually ask me about that. That's why I mentioned it." Danny replied. "I would be worried too, if I were in your shoes. I think anyone would be. My dad has a screw in his head after all."

Vlad smiled. "This is nice." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Talking to you. We're not fighting for once, and you're not criminalizing me."

"You have yet to give me a reason to."

"So, what is this DWMA that you mentioned?"

"A school. My parents are having me leave Amity to go there. Tucker mentioned that it is for heroes."

"Coincidence much?"

"Yeah, _big_ coincidence. I'm a hero already, and now I'm going to be at a school for heroes."

"You'll do fine, Little Badger. You've always been able to adapt to different situations."

"If you say so. But I still have my doubts. I'm pretty sure that I can't just hit my enemies, while in human form, with an ectoblast. People will put two and two together. Sure, my flight and super strength I can use without suspicion, given the right moment, but I'm still terrible at hand to hand combat."

"That's why they want you to go, right? To learn?"

"Yeah, I guess. But at the same time, it could also be the fact my second dad teaches there and they want be to get to know him." Danny looked down. "Man, why does my life have to be so complicated? It's not fair." Then all of a sudden, Vlad wrapped his arms around the younger halfa, engulfing him in a hug. Then he let go.

"Daniel, don't think about every situation like this. Everything happens for a reason, remember that." He said. Tears ran down Danny's cheeks.

"You don't get it! Of course I know that everything happens for a reason, but I know things I shouldn't! I know about both of us that you don't know! Something that gives others nightmares!"

"Daniel, what do you mean?"

"I-I don't know why I mentioned that. Forget I said anything. I've just been emotional lately. I don't know why."

"Perhaps you hold to much in. You deal with a lot, that I do know. And between being a teenager and having to fight to protect your town, you hold a lot in. And I know it doesn't help with your mother and father, the one you grew up with, being ghost hunters. Now you know that you have a second father, and that adds to the stress."

"I guess. But like I said, Vlad. You don't know what I know."

"Of course I don't. How can I? I'm a completely different person! You have different knowledge from mine and have gone through a lot more than I have at your age."

"Yeah, you're right. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I-I actually agree with you. I'm afraid of everything that might happen."

"My boy, everything will be fine. And I bet that you will be the top of your class. You have a lot of potential."

"T-thanks." Danny yawned. "Well, I should probably get going. Night."

"Goodnight Daniel." Vlad replied as he watched the younger halfa fly away. Unknown to Danny, Vlad used one of his powers when he hugged him. He used his core to release the stress Danny was holding onto. And because of that, Danny became emotional. That wasn't Vlad's goal, but he didn't mind. He still helped Danny, which was his main reason to coming here. He smiled to himself and flew back to his own home in Wisconsin.

As Danny flew back home, he crashed into Dani. He looked at her. "Sorry about that, Dani. How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"For the most part. Today was weird though. To summarize everything, I have a second biological dad, I'm going to a new school, Vlad visited today and didn't cause trouble, and I had an emotional breakdown in front of him."

"Wow." Then Dani's eyes widened. "Wait, then that's the same for me!"

"Yeah, guess so. So, what brings you to Amity?"

"I want to live with you and your family. As your sister."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We should sit them down and tell them. You said before that they accepted you before. Even if you erased their memories."

"Dani…"

"Or we could do something else. Tell them that a ghost used your DNA and Phantom's DNA to create me."

Danny face palmed. "That sounds worse than telling them the truth."

"How so?"

"Because that sounds like you're my child when you're not. You're my sister, and they'd take your thought the wrong way."

"Come on! Do you have any better ideas?"

"No."

Then it's settled! Make a duplicate and let's go!"

Danny sighed and did as told. They all flew back and the original Danny transformed back to normal. They went downstairs. "Mom? Dads?"

His parents looked up and their eyes widened. Jack jumped up. "GHOSTS!" He grabbed the Fenton bazooka and aimed it at Dani and Phantom. Danny guarded them.

"Dad, no! Listen! We need to tell you something, just as you told us!"

Jack lowered his weapon. "Fine, explain why they're here."

The teens sat down and Danny opened his mouth to speak. "Well, how do I put this? Dani here is a clone mix of Phantom and I."

Maddie was shocked. "How? When? Why?"

"A ghost really wanted Phantom and I to be his sons, and out of desperation, he started cloning. Dani here wasn't the first. However, she was the only one that was stabilized. We helped her put an end to his projects the day Sam, Tucker, and I skipped school. Now Phantom and I consider her a sister. When she's a ghost, she's technically Phantom's sister, and when she's human, she's mine."

Dani transformed into her human form. Jack and Maddie gasped while Stein rose an eyebrow. Dani smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It certainly is. However," Stein narrowed his eyes. "Danny and Phantom here have the same soul. They're one and the same."

Maddie and Jack looked at Stein shocked. "What do you mean they share the same soul?!" Maddie questioned.

"They're the same person. But I believe they were separated. Sometimes souls are broken into fragments and develop two different bodies. Phantom here is the dead version of Danny."

 _Looks like they found out a different way. I might as well have straight up told them I was Phantom._ Danny thought. He looked at Phantom who simply shrugged. "So, uh, what now?"

"I believe that Phantom has the ability to combine himself with you. Broken souls are able to mend after all. However, I'm not sure what will happen if you do."

"Don't know till we try." Phantom said. Jack and Maddie were set back by this.

"You're not actually doing this, are you?! You don't know what could happen!"

"Neither do you. Besides, I don't mind the idea." Danny told her. He looked at his duplicate and nodded. His duplicate was called back, looking like they were combining themselves with one another. He grabbed at his head. "Kay, that was weird." He lied. His parents seemed to believe him though.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"Can you transform too?!" Jack boasted.

Danny sighed. "Yes I'm fine. Let's see." Danny acted like he had a hard time with the transformation. It looked believable. "Guess so. Also, now I have all of Phantom's memories and it's weird. But we, now I, wanted to know if she could come with me to DWMA."

"I don't see why not." Stein said. "But now I have to make two school uniforms, which means that when we arrive in Death City tomorrow, you have a few days till school."

"Okay!" The Phantom siblings smiled. Then they yawned.

"Okay, you two. Time to go to bed." Maddie informed. "And Danny? Please transform back to normal. I don't want you phasing through your bed."

"Kay!" Then Danny and Dani went upstairs to bed.

 **I picture Vlad as a little fatherly towards Danny. Something that just can't get out of my head. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. Please review and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back and ready for action! Now remember, everything is as it should be. After all, a soul dwells within the sound of mind and the sound of body. Now let the story begin!**

Danny and woke up and got dressed. He grabbed a few electronics, clothes, and Fenton thermoses and threw them in a bag. He woke up Dani. "Come on, sis. Time to get up."

Dani groaned. I don't wanna."

Danny sighed then smirked mischievously. "I guess I'll eat your breakfast for you then."

Dani shot up from her bed. "Aw hell no! You are not getting my breakfast too!" Then she realized that Danny was joking. "Wow, just wow."

"It certainly got you up though, didn't it?!" Danny laughed as Dani punched him. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Hell yeah you did! Now, see you downstairs!" They raced to the kitchen. Danny won by a mere millisecond. He smirked.

"You're too slow!"

"Then so are you!" They sat down and ate breakfast, which Stein made for them. After, they said goodbye to their family and followed Stein to the airport. Stein walked up to a clerk for tickets. He grabbed his DWMA card.

"Three tickets to Death City."

"Yessir!" The clerk handed him the tickets. "Have a great day sir!"

"You too." Stein went up to the young halfas and handed them their tickets. "Our plane leaves in ten minutes so hurry, alright?"

The siblings nodded and followed him to the plane. When they boarded, they noticed that besides three other, they were the only passengers on the plane. They sat down and looked at each other. "Death City here we come."

They arrived in Death City two hours later. The young halfas looked around excitedly. Stein noticed and laughed to himself. "Seems like you two are excited. How about we all go to the house and drop off your belongings, then you two can look around town."

"Kay!"

They walked to Stein's house, their new home. Danny and Dani were given their rooms and they threw their belongings on their beds. They then went downstairs. Stein gave them some money in case they got hungry or wanted to buy something while they were in town. But before they could leave, Stein took their measurements so he could make their uniforms.

As they left, Dani looked at Danny. "He's got an interesting house."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, he does. Now we _know_ that every member in our family is very eccentric, except for us."

"But we make up for that with being halfas and technically having three blood parents."

"Haha. True. So, should we fly or walk?"

"Let's walk. We don't want to mistaken for witches or keshins."

"Point." Danny checked his phone. "Sam and Tucker sent me texts." He read them. "They said _good luck_."

"That's nice of them. So, what should we do first?"

"Check out where all the cool areas are. You know, video game arcades, restaurants, parks, stores, events, you get the picture."

"Kay!"

And that's what they did. They silently went around and found the places they liked then numbered them on the map they bought. They drew trails and made shortcuts. When they held up the map, they were pleased. Danny folded it and shoved it into his pocket. Then both of their stomachs growled. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Pizza?" Danny asked. Dani nodded.

"Pizza." They went to Deathominos and bought a pepperoni pizza. As they ate, they heard a loud crash. They looked out the window to see two teens fighting with weapons. The blue haired one with the ninja sword won. The halfas inwardly laughed when they saw the loser have a fit. They finished their pizza, paid, and left. They went home for the night, seeing that the sun was about to set. As they walked in, they turned whiter than Walker. Stein was dissecting a komodo dragon.

"D-dad? Why do you have a Komodo dragon and why are you dissecting it?" Danny asked. Stein looked up.

"Just research. So, how was your stroll around town?"

"It was good." Danny answered, yawned. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to train you two to be both meisters and weapons. You two have both abilities and a friend of mine will be assisting us."

"Cool. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight Danny."

Danny phased through the ceiling and went to bed. Dani, out of curiosity, poked the reptile that Stein was dissecting. It moved. "Holy shit! It's alive!"

Stein laughed. "Of course it is! I'm a scientist who likes to _know_ how everything works, not theorize. How else would I be able to create a powerful healing factor?"

"Point."

"Now, you should go to bed as well. You and your brother have a long day tomorrow."

"Kay. Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight Dani."

The next day…

Danny woke up to the smell of breakfast. _Smells like bacon and pancakes._ He went downstairs to see Stein cooking and Dani eating. He sat down and grabbed a plate. As he ate, Stein said, "Morning Danny. I see you slept well. I finished your uniform for school. It's over by the computer."

"Thanks." When Danny finished eating, he went to try on his uniform. It was like his hazmat suit gone Frankenstein 2.0. It was black and white with a DWMA symbol on the chest. Over the hazmat suit he wore a black trench coat with white stitch marks. Danny's eye twitched. _How original dad. How original._

Danny walked out of the bathroom wearing it. Dani snorted. Danny glared at her. She pulled an innocent face. "What? Is it something I did?"

"Haha, Dani. Don't forget, you're gonna wear a uniform too."

"Oh yeah…" Dani grumbled. It was Danny's turn to laugh.

"And you are going to wear it!"

"I know…"

Then they heard a knock on the door. Stein opened it. A man with scarlet red hair walked in. Stein looked at the young halfas. "Children, this is Spirit. He was my weapon partner in high school."

"Weapon partner?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

"In the DWMA, meisters partner up with weapons to turn them into death scythes. Since you two are both, you can take either path."

"Um, how do they become death scythes?" Danny asked.

"The weapons must eat ninety nine keshins souls and one witch soul."

Danny and Dani flinched. Danny looked at his dad. "I don't think that Dani and I should become death scythes. You know, considering that we're half ghost and all. It's considered a dangerous thing to do. It turns ghosts into things. Dark things."

"Which is why we are training you two to use both your weapon as well as meister abilities. You two can still use your weapon powers to hunt down keshins, even if you two don't eat the souls. You can hand them over to Lord Death and he will give them to struggling partners or trios that need souls."

Danny sighed in relief. "So, where do we start?"

"With your weapon abilities of course!" Spirit said. "It's much easier than what Stein is going to teach!"

"Okay, so what do we do?" Dani asked.

"Think of the blade that seeps into your soul."

The halfas nodded and did as told. Surely enough, they transformed into scythes. The blades were black with toxic green lining on it. They had skull decorations on the part that attached the blade. They looked the same. Stein and Spirit smiled.

"See? You guys are naturals!" Stein applauded. Spirit gave Stein the stank eye.

"Well we shouldn't expect any less from them. They're _your_ children after all."

"Even so, they're also different people."

"We can hear you you know!" Dani shouted. Stein looked over at the weaponized halfas.

"Alright you two, tranform back to your human selves."

The children did as told. Danny grappled at his head. "That was… Different. So, what are we going to learn to do now?"

"You're going to learn how to send soul wavelengths at someone as an attack method and you're going to also learn how to see souls and adjust to them."

"Something tells me that this will take a while." Danny mumbled. Oh how right he was. It took hours to master each skill. The halfas were wiped out. And they were hungry. Very hungry. Spirit left and Stein made dinner. After eating, they all went to bed.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but hey, hope you enjoyed. Please review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I'm back!**

 **And here is chapter three!**

Stein woke up Danny and Dani. Truthfully, it wasn't that hard. They were not only light sleepers, but they were also morning people, much to Stein's surprise. Little did he know that before these two would only get five hours of sleep at most. But that wasn't something they were going to tell him yet.

As soon as they dressed themselves in their school uniforms, Stein walked them to school. The young halfas gasped. "The school is huge!" Dani exclaimed. Stein laughed.

"Of course it is! It gets students from all over the planet. Many test subjects in my opinion."

"Dad!" The young halfas shouted. Stein smirked.

"You will soon find that this school isn't exactly normal. And I believe you'll fit right in." He looked at them. "Even with your ghost powers, which you _can_ use freely."

Dani's eyes sparked with joy. "We can use our powers here?! Sweet!"

Danny nodded. "And not having to hide them will be nice."

Stein smiled. "Yes, well, I knew that you had your ghost powers to begin with. They make your soul much more projecting of energy."

"You knew?!"

"Yes I did. When I can read souls, it's hard not to find out a lot of information."

"Cool."

"So Danny and I can do that? I already know that we can see souls, but know _everything_ about a person?" Dani asked. Stein nodded.

"It's a rare ability though. You two only gained it because of me."

"That's awesome."

"Yes, well, time to head to class." He lead them to the classroom and stopped him before they can enter. "Wait here for a minute ."

Danny rolled his eyes. _He's going to make us have a big entrance, isn't he?_

Stein entered the classroom. "Morning class!" He sang. The class flinched. They all knew that when he did that, it was a bad thing for them. They learned the day that he acted excited when he was going to have them dissect a rare breed of dingo bird. The looked at him nervously. He continued. "We have two new students. Please welcome my children, Danny and _Dani_ Fentonstein!"

Hearing Stein, the young halfas walked in the classroom. Everyone gasped. The last thing that they expected was this. One kid glared. He had blue, spiky hair and green eyes. He jumped out of his seat in the top row. "A star bigger than me?! I think not! I'm going to call a fight with them!"

Stein looked the kid. "Danny will fight you, Blackstar, but his sister will not. If I had you fight them both, the classroom being destroyed would be the least of your worries."

 _No shit_ Danny thought. He looked at his dad. "Should I go easy on him?"

Stein nodded. "Though, not too easy. He is a very talented meister."

"Got it."

Blackstar glared. "Hey, don't go easy on me! Fight me for real!"

Danny rolled his eyes. _So he's like one of the big shot types. He's so not going to last against me._ Danny got into his fight stance, which for the other students, looked weird. He grinned. "Bring it on, loudmouth!"

Blackstar used speedstar to try to throw off Danny, but he failed as Danny not only blocked his attacks, but powerfully countered them, sending such intense blows that Blackstar was sent into walls. Blackstar kept on getting up and doing his best to fight Danny, who was carelessly fought back, checking his phone a few times. This made Blackstar growl, and right after he decided to use his ultimate move. He went behind Danny, who rolled his eyes, and shouted "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" as he crashed into… air? Blackstar looked around, but could not see Danny. "Where the hell are you?!"

Danny just laughed. He was currently invisible and flying, _very_ entertained by his sparring partner, as well as the rest of the class as they were just as confused. "Man, wouldn't you like to know!" He shot a mini ectoblast at the meister, which hit him in the butt.

"Yeowww!" Blackstar jumped up five feet in the air. Dani fell on the floor laughing so hard it hurt. The rest of the class couldn't help but laugh as well. After, Danny quickly gave a few more blows and knocked Blackstar out. He landed and turned visible.

"That was fun."

Everyone looked at him, shocked. They knew one thing, this kid was _definitely_ a three star meister. Just then, three teens walked into class. They looked like eighteen. The one that had black hair, with three white stripes in it, and golden eyes looked at Stein. "Sorry I'm late. Patty made something asymmetrical again. I had to fix it." Stein nodded in comprehension.

"It's quite alright, Kid. Blackstar and my son, Danny, just had a fight." he said, gesturing towards the young halfa. "And of course, Danny here won."

Kid looked at Danny, then smiled. "Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Death The Kid. These two are Liz and Patty."

"Nice to meet you as well." They shook hands. "Is it alright it I call you DTK or Kid?"

"Sure."

Stein smiled, which creeped out most of the students. "Alright, time to sit down. I will bring Blackstar to the nurse's office." He picked up the unconscious teen and left the room. Danny and Dani followed Kid and his partners up to the back/top row. As soon as the halfas sat down, everyone turned to them.

"That was so cool!"

"Do you guys have partners?"

"Do you have any other cool techniques?"

"How did you disappear?"

"Are you two really Stein's kids?"

"You don't dissect things too?"

"Are you single?"

The ghost hybrids backed up, hands in the air, signaling them to stop asking questions. Danny breathed in. "Okay, answers in order are yes, heck yeah we do, we have special abilities, yes we are, and yeah, but I have an overprotective friend and she does as well."

"Youngblood isn't _that_ overprotective!" Dani defended.

"Sure he isn't. Just like you don't ever have white hair and green eyes." Danny smirked. Dani's eyes flashed green.

"Not true!"

"So is. You are just denying it."

Dani turned red and looked away. Everyone laughed. Then one girl leaned over. She had auburn hair and green eyes. "So, what do you mean by abilities? And why did you say that her hair was white and eyes green?"

Danny grinned and transformed into his alter ego. Everyone looked at him wide eyed. "Abilities? Now where do I start?"

 **Yeah, it's short. Get over it. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *grabs oversized hammer* Come forth my army! *frees mutant chickens* Attack! *points at Dan***

 **Mutant chickens: *attack Dan***

 **Dan: Fuck!**

 **Danny: LOL! *records chickens attacking Dan* This is so going on YouTube!**

 **Vlad: *facepalms* Just start the damn story.**

It has been a week since Danny and Dani started school at the DWMA, and they just got assigned their first mission. They were very excited. Danny decided to call Sam and Tucker to inform them of the mission. Tucker picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tuck. Is Sam with you?"

"Oh, hey Danny. Yeah, she is."

"Please put me on speakerphone."

"Sure thing, man." Tucker turns on speakerphone. "What do you want to tell us?"

"Dani and I have our first mission. We're going to fight a keshin in Greece!"

"Sweet dude!"

"Yeah, Danny. I'm glad that you're going. Remember to try some of the vegetarian dishes!" Sam told him. Tucker scoffed.

"No, Danny! Try the meat dishes there! Don't give in to her thoughts!"

Danny snorted. "Guys, I'll try both if I have time, Kay?"

"Alright." They replied.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll tell you guys about it after I beat the mad hatter to death. See ya!"

"Bye Danny!"

Danny hung up and turned to Dani. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The duo transformed into their alter egos and flew to Greece. As they landed and transformed back to normal, Dani looked around with much excitement. "This place is so cool!"

Danny laughed. "Let's not get too excited. We still have to beat the Athens Ripper. I think his name was Antonis Daglis before he became a keshin."

"Well, let's go find and kick his ass!"

And with that, their mission officially began.

Meanwhile, a witch was watching. She had blood red eyes and black hair that elegantly reached down to her knees. She wore a black and red dress and had red ribbons in her hair. "So, these are Stein's children?" She smiled evilly. "How intriguing." She raised her hand. "Itecadresta." A small crow familiar formed and looked at her for instruction. "You know what to do."

The crow nodded its head and flew off.

AnBack with the halfas, Danny asked people (in greek of course) if they knew where the attacks by the Athens Ripper usually happened, showing his DWMA badge when he needed to prove of his involvement in the case. As soon as he got the general area, he and Dani stood perch and waited. They waited a few hours until they heard a scream. Danny looked at his sister. "Sounds like our call. Transform." Dani nodded and did as told, transforming into a black and green scythe. Danny grabbed ahold of the handle and flew to the area of the scream. There he saw their target hovering over a man who was about to be killed. "Hey, Athen's Ripper! I know you like to jack off with corpses, but today it's your turn to board the train of finished hits!"

Athens Ripper turned to Danny and hissed. "Bring it, bitch! I'll just add you to the menu!"

Danny smirked, as Athens Ripper attacked, and dodged, turning invisible. "I wouldn't be so sure. After all, you can't eat what you can't see!"

Athens Ripper turned to realize that his opponent wasn't kidding about being unseen. He started attacking in every direction, looking like a psychopathic idiot. Danny invisibly rolled his eyes and attacked Athens Ripper with his scythe, cutting off his arms and head. As Dani transformed back to normal, a red sphere where the keshin once was appeared. Danny grabbed a Fenton thermos and captured the soul. "That was easy." He said, shaking the thermos. Then all of a sudden, his arm was cut in a blurr. "Ow!" Then he noticed the bird and glared.

The crow had glowing red eyes and metallic talons. From what the young halfa could tell, the bird was certainly not ordinary. Danny Rose his hand and shot an ectoblast at it. It screeched at it disintegrated. Just then, a wavelength exactly where the bird was hit the young halfa. He grabbed at his head. "What the fuck?! What's that terrible sound?!"

Dani looked at him weird. "What terrible sound?"

Then Danny let go of his head. "I-it stopped."

"Well, good. Now let's go home! I have the urge to play some video games!"

"Sure thing." And with that, the young halfas flew home.

 **Done with this chapter! Yay! Just so you know, Athens Ripper actually existed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Let's break some rules! *goes into Ghost Zone and breaks all the rules***

 **Walker: *gets pissed* Men, capture that ghost girl!**

 **Walker's goons: *chasing me***

 **Me: Fuck off!**

 **Danny: She saw the Toph memes again, didn't she?**

 **Tucker: Yep.**

 **Danny: Great, now she probably thinks that she's going to be-**

 **Me: *steals Walker's badge and hat* Haha bitches! I'm the Sheriff now! Now do my dirty work, you fuckboy goons!**

 **Danny: *facepalms* Let the story begin…**

"Wake up you two! It's time for school!" Stein shouted. "Don't make me come up there and dissect you!"

Danny and Dani groaned as they got up. When they left their rooms, after getting dressed, of course, they headed downstairs. "Dad, you already know that we're practically finished science projects!" Danny complained. Stein smirked (you guys know his devious and deadly smirk, so picture it!).

"I know that. But it sure woke you two up, didn't it?"

"Yeah yeah… whatever." Danny yawned. "Anyway, is it okay if Dani and I get breakfast at school? You know, because of exercise in the morning, before eating, helps with getting the body in shape. After all, Dani and I shouldn't only rely on our ghost powers to fight all of the time. Because we'd be screwed if our powers were temporarily shorted out during a fight and we had no skills as a backup plan."

"Oh? Well, tell me how that experiment works out."

"Sure thing. Thanks!" Danny and Dani headed out, running. Stein decided to walk instead, as he was more interested in finding things, living or inanimate, to experiment on. Well, that was probably irrelevant, so let's get back to the halfas. They arrived at the DWMA within minutes and finished going up the staircase in four, mainly because they decided to race and became competitive. Danny won, but only barely. They fell, panting. "Haha… I so beat you." Danny teased.

"You just got lucky." Dani panted. "I won't lose to you next time. The halfas then heard laughing behind them. They turned to see a pink haired chick.

"Looks like you two are in some hot shit. I can help you hide for a fee."

Danny rolled his eyes. "We aren't running from anyone. Hell, if we were to do that, considering what we can do, then either we would be dealing with a powerful enemy, or we would just be acting very stupid."

"Whatever. Don't get your pants in a twist. Besides, I doubt you could afford my help anyway. See ya!" She walked into the school. The halfas looked at each other and then went to the cafeteria. They managed to buy waffles and bacon just as the bell rang. They quickly ate and hurried to class, barely making it on time. They sat in their usual back seats just as class started. They, being teenagers, decided to goof off a bit, as Spirit was currently teaching a class, and anything that comes out of his mouth the entire class took with a grain of salt. Dani made a small bow out of a paper clip and a rubber band and started to shoot paper clips at Blackstar. Every time he looked behind to see who was hitting him in the back of the neck, Dani pretended to be writing notes. When he'd turn back, kids snickered. Even Danny cracked a grin.

After about half an hour of Dani messing with Blackstar, the assassin jumped up to his seat. "THAT'S IT! WHOEVER THE FUCK IS MESSING WITH ME IS GOING TO SEE A PIECE OF MY BLACKSTAR FIST OF FUCKING JUSTICE!"

Dani laughed. "Yeah, sure you will. Are you talking about the same type of justice you tried using against my brother?"

Blackstar turned red as other students started laughing. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"

Spirit's eye twitched. "Blackstar, out of my classroom right now and to the Death Room!"

"Whatever." Blackstar jumped down and left the classroom. Spirit sighed and continued class. After about an hour, the bell rang and everyone in class left. Danny and Dani went to Battle Arts. Sid was in charge of that class that day. When everyone arrived, discluding Blackstar, he checked for attendance and then closed his book.

"Alright. Today I am going to assign you, random partners. And with your partner, you are going to try to adjust yourself to their wavelength. Now, the reason for this is that often one partner can get hurt during battle, or you get separated and happen to be with someone else's partner. You need to learn how to adjust yourself according to the situation. That is your assignment for today."

Sid soon assigned everyone partners. Danny got stuck with Maka. He waved. She waved back and came over. It was then when Danny realized that the girl was slightly taller than him. From what he could tell, she was either eighteen or nineteen. He decided not to ask.

She, on the other hand, had plenty of questions to ask. She saw his soul before and was disturbed by how unreadable it was. It would change size depending on mood (though mainly it was large), and even its color. It would shift from blue and green constantly and was more of a swirl than the actual soul shape. No soul face, no orb shape to it. Just a strange looking swirl that kept on changing. And because of this, she asked, "Why is your soul so strange? It doesn't even look like a soul at all."

Danny turned white. "Who said that I gave you permission to try to read my soul?!"

"Wow, calm down! I didn't see anything, so there's no need to worry. Besides, your soul is unreadable anyway, so there's no point in freaking out."

"Good. Anyway, we should probably get started, huh?"

"Yes, we should."

Danny transformed into his scythe form, and Maka grabbed the handle. She was surprised by how light he was. And the energy seemed off, like as if he were dead. _I know he said that he had ghost powers, but this is seriously crazy. Is he dead or alive?!_

"Jeez, Maka. I'm alive." Danny said in his scythe form.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? I thought you were supposed to be the top of the class!"

"Oh right. Hehe… Sorry." She started to do natural fighting practices and had no struggle. She had an easier time wielding the halfa than she did with her partner, Soul. _Perhaps he has Stein's ability to resonate with anyone s_ he theorized. She mentally shrugged and continued practicing. After a bit, Sid told everyone who thought that they were ready to practice soul resonance with their temporary partner. Maka looked down at Danny. "You think that you can handle soul resonance?"

"Sure. It can't be too hard, right?"

"If you say so." Maka breathed in. She then shouted, "Soul Resonance!" It was only mere seconds until the two were completely resonated. Maka was overwhelmed with energy. How strong was this kid?! She had never experienced energy such as this. It made her nearly compare it to death's own energy. Only Danny's energy was much eerier than his, which surprised Maka. "Danny, your energy is strange."

"Well duh! I have ghost powers! Of course my energy is different than a human's!" Danny reminded.

"But it's like you're dead!"

"Chill. I'm only halfway."

"Not helping."

"I know!"

Just then, Sid blew a whistle. "Alright, class is dismissed for today!" Everyone cheered at his words. Danny met up with Dani and they both headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. Danny ordered miso ramen while Dani ordered fried chicken and fries. As they ate, a white haired boy with blood red eyes sat at their table.

"Hi, I'm Soul. You two are Stein's kids, right?"

Danny looked at him. "Yeah, we are. I'm Danny and she's Dani with an _I_. I'm guessing that you're Maka's partner."

"Yep. So, did you two collect any souls yet?"

"Well, we don't eat the souls we collect, so technically no. However, we did collect one the other day by sucking it into a thermos." Danny explained, holding up his Fenton thermos. Soul's eyebrow raised.

"That's a weird thermos."

"I know it is. It comes in handy though."

"Cool. But why can't you collect souls?"

"We have our reasons."

"Okay… So, who was annoying Blackstar in class earlier today?"

"I was." Dani told the weapon. "He's so annoying that I couldn't help myself."

Danny rolled his eyes. "As true as that is, you must also remember that he is still a good kid."

Soul nodded. "Actually, he's a good friend of mine."

"Really? I did not know that. Yet again, Dani and I _are_ new here."

"It's fine. Anyway, I was wondering if you two ever wanted to go on missions and even join our team."

"Your team?"

"Yeah. Right now the EAT class has two teams. Team Maka and Team Kilik. There used to be other teams, but they've been disbanded."

"Oh. So who's on your team?"

"Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Crona, Ragnarok, and I are."

"Hold up! Do you think it's such a good idea, when we are already on Blackstar's bad side, to have us join your team?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just give him a little space for the time being. He'll come around."

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to see how your team is."

Dani nodded. _Let's see where this leads us!_

 **Yeah, I know that this story is a bit rushed. Certainly not as good as the other stories I write, but hey, everyone has a story that they do a half assed job on! Though, I do hope this chapter was okay to you guys.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Heya! I'm baaack! :3**

 **Danny: Here we are!**

 **Dani: We're back again!**

 **Tucker: Then why does the check say 1987?**

 **Victoria: What's the-**

 **Sam: Dammit Victoria! You're not even in this story! Speaking of which,Howlett, get started with the damn story!**

 **Me: Fine. Let the story begin… -_-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU INVITED THEM?!"

Maka and Soul held backed up. They had just told Blackstar that they invited Danny and Dani to the team. And the assassin didn't like the news one bit. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched. Tsubaki attempted to calm him down, but to no avail. It took Maka chopping him in the head with a book to shut him up. Once he did, Maka placed her hands on her hips. "We invited the Stein twins because they would be an excellent addition to fighting keshins. Not only because they're Stein's kids, but they also have remarkable skills and powers."

"But just like you said; they're Stein's kids! They could be just as crazy as he is!"

"You don't know that until you give them a chance. Besides, you fought with Kid when you guys first met. Now you guys are good friends."

"Fine. I'll give them a chance. But I better not regret this."

*linebreak*

Danny and Dani were eating nachos at the park when Death the Kid walked up. "Hey you guys. May I join you?"

Danny looked up at him. "Sure."

Kid sat next to him. "So, how are you adjusting here? You know, having to live with Stein and being at the DWMA."

The male halfa thought for a moment. "Hmm… I guess it's nice here. The school is easy to do well in compared to Casper High. The kids here are pretty well rounded as well. As for living in Stein's house as his son, well that's an easy adjustment. I went from living with two ghost hunting scientists who want to dissect ghosts or experiment on anything paranormal to someone who basically dissects and experiments as well. As for Dani here, she was basically born in a test tube. She's technically a living experiment." Dani grunted at Danny saying this, but didn't deny it as it was basically true.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Well that's interesting. So he doesn't even creep you out?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope, not at all. Although I was a little shocked when I first met him. I didn't expect a living man to have a screw in his head."

Kid laughed. "Yeah, his screw definitely causes some discomfort for everyone at first, but it grows on you. Actually, Marie kind of helped with that."

"Who's Marie? Is she the blonde girl in the pictures that my dad has on the wall?"

"If she has a golden eye and an eyepatch covering the other eye, then yeah. Speaking of which, you two have a half brother."

"We do?"

"Yeah. His name is Evan and he's about two years old. Marie decided to raise him with her parents for a few years to learn how to be a parent."

"Cool. Let me guess, dad said that my brother was going to be his new guinea pig."

"Pretty much."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Dani scoffed. "Because he's clinically insane. Duh."

"Well, I kinda figured that after he had us start drinking and eating with his science equipment. But still, he's not that different to my other parents."

"We're probably going to be around crazy people for a long time, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are."

Kid was watching them talk when a question popped up into his head. "Hey Danny, how is it that you have three blood parents? I thought it was impossible."

"At first I only had two parents, a.k.a., the Fentons. But for some reason I was unstable and dying before I was five months in my mom's womb. Stein used some of his DNA from his blood and stabled my DNA chain by using his soul wavelength. Now that I think about it though, it's kind of similar to how Dani was stabilized. And it's probably the reason she was unstable in the first place."

"Could be." Kid glanced to his right to see Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Blackstar. "Hey you guys." He said. Maka waved while Soul nudged his head toward Blackstar's direction. Kid looked at him quizzically before realizing what was going on. "It seems that Blackstar was told about the Stein twins over here joining our team."

"Pretty much." Soul shrugged casually. "Where's Liz and Patty. They're usually with you."

"They're having a girl day with Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya."

"Oh. Well, Blackstar has something to say to Danny and Dani."

Blackstar began to kick the ground. It took him a few moments until he looked up at the young halfas. "I…" he began. Soul nudged him to talk, causing the assassin to glare at him before looking back at the _twins_. "...W-welcome to team Maka…"

 **Cliffhanger. Stubborn Blackstar. This chapter was mainly to answer the questions of some confused reviewers. Nothing more. Until next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yo! I'm back!**

 **Tucker: We know that already. You updated other stories that are more popular than this one. And just wondering, since this story sucks, why haven't you discontinued it?**

 **Me: One must never disregard a story because of their mistakes. You never grow as an author that way. Instead you should do your best to improve your story from looking at the mistakes you made previously and learn from them. Never throw a story out because it can always be used.**

 **Tucker: Ugh… too many words.**

 **Me: Keep an attitude like that and you'll never progress. Now let the story begin!**

Danny choked on his breakfast from a high pitched screech. He coughed dramatically until he remembered that he could simply go intangible. So he did. The boy then ran into the living room to see Stein dissecting an ostrich alive. The young halfa internally facepalmed. "Dad, shouldn't you at least make it so the animal doesn't feel pain?"

Stein looked at his son with a goofy grin. "Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

Danny sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to go out to hunt some keshins. Tell Dani that I'll see her later."

"Alright son. See you at dinner."

"By dad."

*linebreak*

"Oh come on Maka! It'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a lot of homework to do, not to mention that I have to make sure Soul doesn't try to cheat again" Maka explained to a pouting Tsugumi Harudori.

"But Anya and Meme are gonna be there!" Tsugumi complained, giving the auburn haired meister puppy dog eyes. Unbeknownst to the two girls, Soul was hiding in a set of bushes, hoping that Maka would go with Tsugumi. He didn't want to study, and he already had a new way to cheat on the oncoming test. All he had to do is get Maka out of the way, and a day of fun was to come. So he waited.

Maka sighed as she gave into Tsugumi's begging. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" Tsugumi jumped up in joy. She grabbed Maka's hand. "Let's go then!" She dragged the meister away. Once they were out of sight, Soul pulled himself out of the bushes and patted the dirt off his pants. He smirked.

"Sweet. Now it's time to go to the request board to get a mission." He thought aloud. He mounted his motorcycle and drove to the DWMA. When he arrived, he saw Danny. "Yo Fentonstein!"

Danny turned to him and grinned. "Hey Soul. You planning on going on a mission as well?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Let's work together then. I'm also planning on going on a mission."

"Sweet. Any particular mission catch your attention?"

"Yeah. A guy named Futoshi Matsunaga. He resides in Kokurakita-ku, Japan. He marries various women, defrauds them, and then kills them, eating their souls and stealing their money. He would also occasionally eat their bodies."

"Sounds nasty. Let's get going then."

"Alright." The boys headed down to Soul's motorcycle and mounted the vehicle. Danny raised his hand as he opened a portal to Kokurakita-ku. Soul smirked before driving through.

"So, you know how to wield a scythe?"

"Of course I do. Not only is a scythe the type of weapon that my sister and I can turn into, but I used a scythe multiple times back home." _Mainly when I'm dealing with Undergrowth, but still._

"That's good then. It means you have the possibility of wielding me. Especially since you're Stein's kid."

"That may be true, but I'm not as crazy as he is."

"Haha! I don't think anyone can beat his crazy! They'd have to get rid of their emotions to do that! And getting rid of emotions is so uncool!"

"You have no idea."

"So, where do you think think this Futoshi guy could be?"

"Well, considering he uses shock therapy to kill his victims, perhaps we should look for buildings that are connected to enough electricity to have a shock chair in the basement."

"How are we gonna find out if we don't know Japanese?"

Danny smirked. "I'll have to learn then."

*linebreak*

Soul was shocked by the method Danny had used to learn Japanese, but he was more shocked by the speed he learned as well. He watched as the young halfa was talking to a random guy.

"最も電力の多い建物はどこですか？" Danny asked. The guy scratched his chin then pointed at an old factory. Danny smiled. "ありがと。" he bowed his head before heading back to the bike. As he mounted, he said, "Go to the old factory over there. That's where our target is most likely gonna be."

"Got it." Soul complied. "So what did you ask the guy anyway?"

"I asked him which building had the most power."

"Oh. How did you learn to speak Japanese so fast?"

"Being half ghost has its advantages."

"So you keep saying."

"What, it's true!" Danny argued, eyes flashing green. Soul snorted.

"Dude chill. I already have Maka to deal with. Besides, we got a Keshin to hunt down."

When they arrived at the factory, Danny phased the both of them inside. He led the weapon, searching for any sign of Futoshi. And after a few hours, they did.

"An electrical chair?!" Soul thought aloud, astonished that someone could buy something like that without suspicion. The ghost hybrid heard his thoughts.

"Soul, that chair wasn't bought. If you look more closely, you can see that it's homemade. From the cheap materials to the cut up and soaked wires, I'm guessing he used this before becoming rich of his victims' money. I also can tell that he used it fairly recently due to the smell of smoke."

"Smoke? I can't smell any smoke." Soul argued as a shadow loomed over the two of them.

"That's because I haven't fried your brains out yet, you DWMA scum."

The teens turned to see Futoshi holding a can. Danny stopped his human breathing and began using his ecto lungs, knowing what it was. Futoshi sprayed the knock out gas before Soul could transform, rendering the boy unconscious. Danny, on the other hand, charged an ectoblast and shot it at the murderer standing in front of him before turning his hand into a scythe blade. "Real nice welcoming gift. Too bad it only works on the living and not the undead!"

Futoshi glared. "Since when does the DWMA enroll freaks?!"

The young halfa grinned. "I dunno. Since when were keshins more stupid than the Box Ghost?" He attacked. "I mean really! Even Klemper has more common sense, and he's straight up retarded!" He attacked again. "

"You insolent boy! Do you know how many people I've killed?!"

"You killed seven people and tortured two. One of the two you tortured began doing your bidding until she was caught and the other escaped twice and seeked help from the police, therefore placing her and her family under their protection. You kill your victims by electrocuting them to a certain degree and then letting their cells destabilize over time. But before you kill them, you marry them and make sure you would inherit the money if anything were to happen to them. In a lot of ways you are similar to the black widow from the Addams Family." The young halfa attacked once more, slicing the killer in half. "Not that it really mattered in the end. Murdering for money and power always comes at a price. A price that makes the deed not worth it in the end." Danny sucked the formed soul of Futoshi into his thermos before walking over to Soul and picking him up. He went outside, mounted himself and Soul onto the motorcycle, opened a portal to Death City, and drove through, heading towards Soul and Maka's apartment to drop off the unconscious boy. Once he did, he teleported home for dinner.

 **That's it for now!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, here's chapter eight. Enjoy!**

 _It was dark out, the only light in the sky being blood red. Crows with metal talons squawked as they glided through the air. All of the trees lacked leaves and color. Rabbits in the area all had four eyes and were munching on the decaying corpses of their brethren. The world lacked life. And there in the middle of it was Danny, who was laying on the ground, curled in a ball. The ground beneath him was soaked in blood. Human blood. It wrapped itself around the boy's neck, wrists, and ankles, keeping him there. His breaths were heavy and his vision was blurred. He could hear footsteps behind him, but he couldn't turn to see who it was. As the figure's shadow loomed over him, he heard the soft voice of a girl. "Don't worry my little Fentonstein. All of your fears will be gone soon, if you place trust in the messenger." Her face loomed over him, revealing only darkness…_

Danny woke up with a start. He quickly looked around his stitched up room for any threats. Not finding any, he sighed in relief and headed downstairs. Thirst overcame him so he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water using a beaker, downing the contents in the matter of seconds. He became curious about the time, which caused him to look over at the clock. It was three in the morning. _Too early._ He thought. Yawning, he went back upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, he found a small, black box with a silky red bow on top laying on his… neatly made bed? "What in the? This is way too sketchy." Danny voiced, caution shown in his voice. He carefully walked towards the bed, making sure there were no traps. Once there, he hesitantly opened the box, closing his eyes. A few seconds of silence went by, so he opened his eyes. Nothing happened. He looked down at the opened box. Picking up the item inside, his eyebrow rose. "A choker?"

Just then, the bedroom door creaked open. "What are you doing up so early?" Quickly hiding the gift, Danny turned to see his sister.

"H-hey Dani. I woke up and couldn't fall asleep." He told her, smiling weakly. "Don't worry yourself about me. Go back to sleep."

"Alright." Dani mumbled, stumbling out of the room. Once she was gone, Danny took one more look at the choker before putting it away.

 **That's it for now.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
